jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Red Stone of Aja
The Red Stone of Aja (エイジャの赤石, Eija no sekiseki) is a perfect gemstone sought by the Pillar Men and the main plot device for Part II: Battle Tendency. The stone is said to be able to absorb light and reflect it a million times, and in conjunction with the stone mask, would enable Pillar Men to unlock their full potential, removing all weaknesses, including the inability to withstand sunlight. It's also known as Super Aja. Synopsis History About 2,000 years ago, this perfect stone was in possession of an unnamed Roman Emperor. Kars, Esidisi, and Wamuu pursued it, and although successful in wiping out the entire ripple clan at the time, they were ultimately unable to obtain it and were put to sleep inside a stone wall. The circumstances under their failure to retrieve it are unknown. During their sleep, the ripple users could not destroy the stone to prevent the Pillar Men from obtaining it, due to a legend passed down among Hamon users, warning that destroying the stone would make cause the opposite effect and instead make defeating the Pillar Men even more difficult. The Stone was passed down among many generations of Ripple users, presumably through the leader of each clan. It eventually ended up in the possession of Master Straizo (implying that Tonpetty may have had it at some point), who gave it to Lisa Lisa before his death during the events of Part II: Battle Tendency. Battle Tendency The Red Stone is first mentioned by the Pillar Men after their 2000 year slumber. After promptly defeating both Joseph and Caesar, the three set off to begin their search for it. Caesar takes Joseph to Venice where they meet Ripple Master Lisa Lisa who auspiciously had the stone in her possession. Esidisi manages to locate the stone and after his initial defeat, is able to ship it to Switzerland. Before the stone can cross the border however, it is confiscated by the German Army, or more specifically Colonel Rudol von Stroheim. During his and Joseph's encounter with Kars, the red stone goes sliding off a cliff, but Joseph is able to retrieve it after some struggle. Lisa Lisa then hides the stone somewhere in Switzerland before her and Joseph confront the pillar men in Kar's fortress. After thretening to blow up the stone with a time bomb, Lisa Lisa forms an agreement to fight one-on-one with the pillar men one-on-one. Joseph is sent back to the hotel where he finds the stone in Lisa Lisa's luggage and sets off to the Skeleton Heel Stone. During the final battles of Part 2, Kars was able to use the Red Stone of Aja to become the ultimate life form. However, just as he is about to deal the finishing blow to Joseph Joestar, Joseph is prompted to hold up the Stone, amplifying Kars' ripple several times and causing the volcano beneath them to erupt and blast Kars into space, where he remains unable to return to Earth and eventually stops thinking and desires death. The whereabouts of the Stone afterwards is unknown. Gallery KarsAb.jpg|Kars achieved the Ultimate Form by using the Red Stone Trivia *''Aja'' literally pronounces as "Asia". *The Stone's name comes from the Steely Dan Album,'' Aja. *Kaguya Houraisan from Touhou Project has a Spell Card named '''New Impossible Request "Red Stone of Aja"' referencing it. *In the 18th chapter of Part VIII: JoJolion, a gem seen on the little girl's compact has a similar appearance to the Stone. References Site Navigation Category:Items